The primary objective of establishing a Clinical Research Center is to provide a research unit in which investigators representing many biomedical disciplines can conduct clinical studies of highest quality on selected pediatric patients. In addition, the presence of such a unit would provide the environment for training of physicians as clinical investigators and stimulating original research. A discrete controlled unit would serve as a model for the proper conduct of research. Participation in CRC activities by residents, medical students, nursing students, and dietetic interns would be an important benefit to them in addition to their standard training. Finally, the information resulting from the investigations would be disseminated and result in improved patient care.